frequenczyfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Melee (GCN)
Episode Transcript Main Review It's time for the Super Smash Bros. Melee review, for the GameCube. Oh, how I love this game. Wait a minute, I still do! It's my favorite GameCube title. I played this game constantly before Brawl came out. It was, and still is, so awesome. Now, the game isn't as elaborate as Brawl is, but it's still very fun. Just like the other two Smash games, you start off by picking a charachter to fight as, and you can either fight the computer, or your friends, or both. The multiplayer mode is by far the better out of all the playable modes. I don't know what it is about it, but it's just so fun. But along with multiplayer, there's also single player Classic Mode, where you have to work your way through opponents and scenarios, to try to defeat the Master and/or Crazy Hand. There's also Adventure Mode. Adventure Mode is really just a longer version of Classic Mode, and there really isn't any story to it. But nonetheless, it will put your skills to the test. With All Star Mode, you have to fight against all of the charachters, with just one charachter, without dying. Don't worry, you can heal yourself in between battles with 3 provided Heart Containers. This Review's Comedy Skit (We cut to the park; FreQuenczy, RedToa94, and Spunky511 are all there. FreQuenczy: Okay, since my GameCube memory card went pbbt, I can't show you All Star Mode because I don't have it. But to make up for it, here's a reenactment of All Star Mode. (starts pressing buttons on his GameCube controller) (RedToa94 and Spunky511 are shown fighting each other. After a few seconds...) Spunky511: (screaming) (ReadToa94 goes over to a cardboard heart, takes a bite out of it, and throws it away. Back to the game...) Main Review And then there's also other modes, like Target Test, Home Run Contest, Multi Man Melee, and Event Matches. With Target Test, each charachter has their own unique stage, filled with targets that are scattered throughout. Now, in case you thought that the targets were placed in random positions, you would be wrong. The developers alligned all of the targets for each charachter in a specific way, so that you would have to use each charachter's special attacks, in the correct manner, to hit all of the targets in the most efficient and fastest way. With Home Run Contest, you are on a small platform with a punching bag. The object of this minigame is to think of the most creative and efficient way to up the bag's percentage in the limited amount of time, and then at the very end, you blast the bag away with a Home Run Bat, as far as you can. With Multi Man Melee, pick the style of minigame you wish to play, and try to win. From KOing 10 opponents as fast as you can, to staying alive for 15 minutes straight, Multi Man Melee is challenging and fun. With Event Matches, certain rules are put in place, and you have to defeat your enemies, based on those rules. The graphics are good, especially when the game was first launched. It's a lot better looking than its predecesor, Super Smash Bros. for the N64. The controls are very sharp; I've never had any complaints with it. Along with some of the new features of this game, there is one that I have to point out: it's a new way of attacking, and it's called Smash Attack. Now, the original Smash Bros. game had Smash Attacks, but with Melee, they've been upgraded. Smash Attacks are powerful attacks that can be pulled off by holding down your A button, while simultameusly pushing the analog stick in any direction. If you hold down both for a while, you will charge up your power, and if you can hopefully hit someone with it, their percentage will go up tremendously. See, here is a regular attack with just a push of the A button. (Link attacks Bowser.) Here's the A button and analog stick tapped lightly. (Link special attacks Bowser.) And here's the Smash Attack. (Link Smash Attacks Bowser) Adding this new way of attacking gives the game more strategy. Plus, it's so much fun to blast your opponents off the screen. The unlockables include different charachters, stages, and Trophies. It's very satisfying when you get them, because some of the prizes take a long time to achieve. There is no online mode, but mainly due to the fact that the GameCube wasn't really capable of going online, and when it did, only 4 games supported online gameplay, and Melee was not one of them. Nintendo has their feet in the water with the Wii when it comes to online gameplay, but they still have a ways to go. Closing Verdict Super Smash Bros. Melee is an awesome game. Back before Brawl came out, I tried to play Melee every day. This game is fun, very addicting, has good graphics, and sharp controls. The only thing I found disappointing was some of the charachters had almost congruent movesets, like Captain Falcon and Gannondorf, are practically are the same, as well as Fox and Falco. But overall, this game has so much greatness to it, I can forgive the copies. This game gets a 4.5 out of 5, with the title of EPIC!!!